Chapter 262: 100%
Characters (in order of appearance) *Takemitsu *Makio *Todoroki *Shigemori Sumimura *Shu Akitsu *Fumiya Somegi *Ito Orihara *Madarao *Michiru *Sen Kagemiya *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Ichigou *Nigou *Kakeru *Boy Kekkaishi *Yumeji Hisaomi *Masamori Sumimura Summary Fumiya Somegi says that in order to stop Kakeru's spell, he will need human sacrifices, which alarms his group. As Fumiya covers each person in the group with ink, Makio explains that this means they will be used like batteries to power Fumiya's counterspell. Though there is a risk that using too much energy would drain someone's life, Makio has confirmed with his own eyes that Fumiya's technique is flawless. In a flashback, Fumiya learns of Makio being trapped because his foot was caught in the edge of Kakeru's spell. Using two poles painted with ink, Fumiya creates a momentary distruption in Kakeru's spell, allowing the others to pull Makio free. The giant cyclops connected to Ichigou's body continues to attack, leaving Yoshimori, Tokine, and Sen Kagemiya to avoid its grasp the best they can, while Souji Hiura continues to fight. Yoshimori comes to a decision and asks Sen to move away from him. Sen is glad to see that he seems to be back in fighting shape. Kakeru is anxious to start the gear spell's rotation, but Michiru insists that they need to continue holding the town hostage in order to hunt Karasumori. Their odd Tenketsu begins to connect to the spirit world, and Michiru instructs their young Kekkaishi to call out to the land's master, so that Kakeru can drive him out. Kakeru is eager to destroy with the gear, but Michiru insists that they stick to the original plan of Shinyuuchi hunting. Yumeji Hisaomi invites Masamori Sumimura to join his new vision of the Shadow Organization after Masamori's three questions are answered. Not counting it as one of the questions, Masamori asks if Yumeji knows how Shinyuuchi hunting is performed. Masamori explains the basic idea: a person with the power to control space and time manipulates the spirit world, replaces the master and channels the Shinyuuchi's power to a new master. However, Masamori adds that the process is fundamentally impossible. Okuni once conducted an experiment with a Shinyuuchi she created, and learned that anyone who attempts to replace a Shinyuuchi's master would normally explode, unable to handle all the power. Even a strong Ayakshi would likely prove unable to handle a Shinyuuchi's power, but Masamori has learned of an exception: Mudou, who was able to reform his body no matter how many times he died, was the owner of a spirit reservoir. Such people are essentially immortal and able to store huge amounts of power. Masamori suggests then that two people are needed for Shinyuuchi hunting: one to manipulate space and time, and another who owns a spirit reservoir. He further suggests that the Commander must have someone with an especially large spirit reservoir. Yumeji suggests that if the power were to spread like a net, then control over the center would allow control over all of the power. Kakeru and Michiru manage to make contact with Karasumori's spirit world. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters